Lost in time and space
by jokerhorse
Summary: DH SPOILERS ALERT! Basically Harry gets sent back in time, to the time of his parents' 7th year. Yes I know, plot used a lot, but i wanted to make my own. Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter or his world.CH3 edited slightly.
1. The beginning

Nobody spoke

Lost in Time and Space17/10/2008 20:51:00

A/N: So this is my first FanFiction EVER! I don't care if you like it or not, but if you don't have to, don't flame it please. I also apologise to other authors if my ideas sound like theirs. Just tell me and I'll give you the credit for the idea, because I love reading stories like this and I've read a lot and I can't tell if some ideas have been used before. If you do claim credit, I will be checking to see if you actually did use the idea first. It would also be nice if you can inform me if any characters are acting OOC. The italics are a direct quote from DH. It'll also follow the books with no changes. Let me know if it's good!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter or anything from the books are not mine, they are J.K Rowling's and I'm not going to make a profit off of this, so no suing PLEASE!

_Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight._

"_I was, it seems … mistaken," said Voldemort._

"_You weren't,"_ said Harry as loud as he could, not wanting to sound afraid. He clutched the Resurrection Stone still harder, his parents whispering encouragement, as he stepped forward into the clearing.

The Death Eaters remained silent as Harry and Voldemort stared at each other. Voldemort tilted his head to one side, like a small child, and Harry just stood there, hoping for it to be over soon. I'll be with my parents soon, he thought, as Voldemort raised his wand at him.

Harry's fear was starting to get the better of him. Voldemort's mouth moved, though Harry could not hear anything but his beating heart. He saw the green light charging towards him, and at the last minute he raised the hand holding the Stone. The curse hit the stone and there was a loud BANG! Harry felt himself slipping down to the ground, but when he reached the ground, he did not stop. He just kept going down. Harry looked up just before the forest floor swallowed him up completely and he saw that Voldemort was sinking too, the Death Eaters screaming at him for instructions. Harry's head finally disappeared and he lost consciousness.

When Harry woke, he found himself exactly where the ground swallowed him up. But something was different. There were no Death Eaters, there was no Voldemort, there was no fire, there was no mini camp and there, lying a couple of meters in front of him, was the Elder Wand.

He sat up and crawled over to the wand. His body ached immensely. He felt as if he had been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. Harry picked up the wand and felt a chilling warmth come from the wand. He knew he was the master of it, he knew he could do almost anything with it. Then it hit him. _He could do anything with it, even repair his old wand!_ He pulled out the moleskin and drove his hand into it. He had not felt excitement like this since he, Ron, and Hermione destroyed the cup. He finally grabbed his broken wand and laid it gently on the ground. He took the Elder Wand, placed the tip on the fine thread that connected the two parts and murmured, "Reparo."

The effect was immediate. The phoenix wand pulled back together and red sparks flew from the end. He put the Elder Wand in his pocket and picked up his old wand. Warmth flowed into his hands, then up his arm, and finally dispersed to the rest of his body. This warmth was different from the Elder Wand. The Elder Wand's warmth felt wrong and out of place, while his wand felt happy and refreshing.

The pain was starting to numb, so Harry stood up. Something still felt wrong, deep in his gut. He knew he was in the Forbidden Forest, but it felt like he wasn't supposed to be there. Just to be cautious, he took the Invisibility Cloak from his robes and threw it over himself, then started to make his way out of the Forest.

When he stepped out of the canopy of the trees, he was momentarily blinded by the sunlight. That's not right, thought Harry, it was night when I walked into the Forest. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that there were _students_ hanging around the grounds. But why? There was a battle going on and they're out there laughing and fooling around! He looked up at the castle, and saw with a jolt that it was, in fact, still in one piece. There were no holes in the sides, the glass was not broken and there was no rubble surrounding the castle.

"Maybe I've been out for a long time", Harry mused. He was very confused. He decided he would go up to Professor McGonagall and ask what had happened. Under the Cloak, he made his way up to the gargoyle that blocked the passage to the Headmistress' office. Knowing she would have kept the routine of candy passwords, in memory of Dumbledore, he started guessing sweets at random. The gargoyle finally leapt aside when he muttered, "Bertie Bott's."

Harry took the stairs two at a time, stuffing the invisibility cloak under his torn robes again. He finally reached the door and hesitated. Fear flooded him as he thought; What if she didn't survive? He shook himself, and remained himself that Prof. McGonagall was too good a witch to die in a battle like that. He knocked and voice he thought he would never hear again said, "Come in."

Harry just stood there, frozen to the spot. He couldn't have just heard Dumbledore welcoming him into his office. It just wasn't possible. Dumbledore was dead. He must have stood there for awhile because Harry heard shuffling feet from inside, then saw the door open. Right in front of him he saw his dead mentor, very much alive. His brain shut off and he fainted.

A/N: That's the first chapter. Hope you like!


	2. Organizing

Disclaimer: Me own nothing

17/10/2008 21:37:00

Disclaimer: Me own nothing!!

A/N: This is the second chapter, obviously. Hope you like it and reviews and suggestions are welcome.

Dumbledore was merely doing paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. He answered, but no one came in. Confused, Dumbledore waited a while, but when nobody opened the door, he stood up and walked over. He could hear someone on the other side, breathing hard. He opened to find a young man, maybe seventeen, standing at the door as if he were frozen. He looked remarkably like James Potter, except he had green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He looked the boy in the eyes and he saw confusion and sadness in them. He held eye contact for a little bit before the boy fainted. Dumbledore was surprised that he had fainted, he looked like he had seen a ghost, which he probably had. He caught the boy as he fell and placed him carefully on the floor inside his office. He sat in a chair and analyzed him.

The boy confused him. He looked like one of his students and yet he had never seen him before, and he knows all his students. When the boy had looked at him, he saw that the boy had recognized him. That was not troubling, for a lot of people knew him. What was really confusing was the condition of him and his robes. His robes were torn in many places and the edges were singed. This face and arms had many cuts on them and he was covered in dirt and blood. He looked like he had been through a battle.

The boy started to stir, so Dumbledore stopped analyzing him and pretended to be involved in his work again. The boy sat up, looked at him and immediately started to scramble back towards the wall. He was clearly startled.

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Who might you be?" he asked gently.

The boy merely shook his head and continued to back away, until he hit the wall. Dumbledore could see that the boy was struggling to speak, as his mouth was opening and closing without any sound coming out. He seemed to regain his composure and what he said was completely unexpected.

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Are you related to James Potter?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.

"Yes." Harry said simply, clearly not going to elaborate.

"How so?" Dumbledore inquired. "I do not believe James has any siblings and nor does his father."

"I can't tell you, sir. You see I think I know why you don't recognize me."

"And what would that be?"

"I was born in the year 1980, sir."

There was silence. Dumbledore couldn't believe that this _Harry Potter_ was telling the truth. Yet there was this small, defiant part of his brain that told him that Harry was telling the truth. It was completely insane, to suggest that he was from the future, yet there were few other explanations. Here was a boy who looked about 17 years old, who obviously knew his way around Hogwarts, (How else could he have found his office?) and yet he, Dumbledore, had never seen him before.

"So I should be right to guess that James is your father?" He said.

"Yes, sir."

"How did you get here? I have never heard of someone traveling so far into the past?"

"I was actually hoping you could tell me, sir."

"I'm afraid I do not know. I won't ask you what you were doing, incase it was something important. But I also have no idea how to get you back into your own time." Dumbledore said sadly.

"You don't?" asked Harry, clearly disappointed. "But I need to get back! There's a lot I have to do!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I have absolutely no idea. However, I will be looking in to trying to find a way. Would you care to stay here while I attempt to find a solution?" He asked gently.

Harry's eyes seemed to light up and he replied, "Sure."

"Good. I'll introduce you at the Halloween feast. It's the end of October."

"What about my appearance, name and why I'm so late." Asked Harry thoughtfully.

"We will change your appearance. How about brown hair and blue eyes?" Harry nodded and with a quick flick of Dumbledore's wand, Harry's hair changed to brown and got extremely short and his eyes were turned blue. "I think it is also wise for you not wear your glasses." With another wave, Harry saw that looking through his glasses made it worse than looking without them. "I only corrected your vision temporarily, no spell can truly correct eyesight, so you'll have to come and see me once a month to renew the spell."

"As for your name, I believe that we should keep it as close as possible to your original, so you'll now become Harry Porter. As for why you're late, you just moved back from New York, where you had lived since you were 10, because your uncle got transferred back here. That will explain you accent and why you are so late to start Hogwarts. You didn't come at the beginning because of the war and you were delayed for a bit because of the war."

"Why uncle and not father?" asked Harry cautiously. He was not aware that he let anything slip.

"Just by the look in your eyes when I mentioned you'll be staying here. Am I right to assume something happened in the future?"

Harry just nodded his head, thinking about spending time with his parents. He thought of all the fun that he, Sirius, Remus and his dad could have; pulling pranks, hanging around and sneaking out at night with the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map.

"The Marauders' Map," he murmured.

"What was that?" Albus asked politely.

"The Marauders have a map that shows everyone in the school. Their real names, and the map never lies." Harry explained.

"Well it looks like I'll have to get it from them tonight before they can find you on the map." Dumbledore reasoned. "You will sleep in the room of requirements tonight. I'm sure you know where that is, right?"

Harry nodded, and turned to leave, when he remembered something, "Sir, what about my stuff?"

"I shall send someone to fetch supplies for you and anything you might need." Dumbledore answered.

"I have one more question, sir," Harry asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it were possible to, um, bring someone from the future here with me? Because I'm not sure how much I can handle by myself and I think I might need someone, who knows me, to help me through some of the hard stuff." Harry said really fast.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, then said, "I suppose it could be possible. I'll have to research it along with a way to send you back. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you, Sir." With that, Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office.

When Harry was gone, Dumbledore rubbed his temples with his fingers. Harry Potter was a mystery. From the future. That was something new. By the look in Harry's eyes, the haunted look, and the way he reacted to him, Dumbledore thought that the future was not a bright one. He stood up and left for the seventh year boys dormitory to retrieve the map. When he reached the room, he quietly summoned the parchment and departed without a sound.

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office and made his way to the room of requirements. His mind was reeling at his predicament. He was in the past with his parents! He would finally get a chance to meet them, after never knowing them, he would be able to! Were they nice? Are they going out? Will they like him and are they really as Remus and Sirius told them?

Sirius! He's still alive and unaffected by Azkaban. And Remus? How's he holding up with transformations without the wolfsbane potion? Then there's Peter. The traitor. Was he working for Voldemort, or is just a normal 7th year having a good time with his friends?

With his thoughts weaving through all the possibilities of being in the past, he arrived at the Room of Requirements in no time. He paced in front of it three times, concentrating on a room like the Gryffindor common room. The door appeared and he slipped inside.

The room was decorated with Gryffindor banners, like the hideout that Neville created, with a bathroom and a single bed. The room was quite simple, actually. He changed into pajamas that were supplied by the room. He climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviewing is also good. I probably won't be updating regularly because I'm busy and don't have a lot of time. Sorry for this.


	3. Sorting

A/N: Third chapter. I hope it's good, and since it's my story I can't tell. That means that you need to review! I won't post the next chapter until I get more reviews! Just to let you know that I think this chapter jumps around from POV a little and I didn't mean to do that, it just happened like that. Let me know! I'm glad I also got this chapter up so soon, because I definitely didn't think I would I would.

James Potter awoke to a big, black shaggy dog in is face, dripping drool all over his face.

"UGG! That's a disgusting way of waking me up Padfoot! I'd rather have Moony wake me up with water! Get off me!"

The black dog suddenly changed into a handsome young man. He had longish black hair that fell over his face with unknown grace. His eyes were gray, but held much warmth in them. He laughed at his best friend, who was covered in dog slobber.

James got up, gave Sirius a glare, and left for the bathroom. After his shower to rid himself of the dog drool, he got dressed and looked in the mirror. He had messy black hair, and warm hazel eyes. He was gorgeous, and almost every girl in Hogwarts fell for him. He had fun with them, but was never serious. He would take them on a date, and maybe have a snogging session with them, but that's all. He never stayed with them for long, because of one reason: Lily Evans.

She was Head Girl, beautiful, smart and perfect in every way, according to him. He was sure he loved her, but the problem was, she greatly disliked him. It was hate before he had gotten the Head Boy badge, but she was less hostile towards him because they had to work together.

He looked away from the mirror and left the bathroom. Remus, Sirius and Peter were waiting for him, as he was the last one to get ready. Remus always first, James or Sirius was usually next and Peter last. But this morning was different because James had Head Boy duties last night that kept him up longer than usual.

They left for breakfast without a word, except for the occasional snickers from Sirius. Remus led the way with his medium length brown hair and blue eyes, followed by Sirius, then James and lastly Peter, with his short blond hair and watery blue eyes. They reached the Great Hall, sat down at their usual seats and started to wolf down their breakfast. They were three quarters the way done when Dumbledore stood up and silently asked for silence, with a wave of his hand.

"Today is a special day, for it is not only Halloween, but we have a new student here to join us for the year. He was home schooled in America by a friends father, before his uncle moved back here. He is in his seventh year, so please help him out with anything he needs, as this is big change for him. I expect Head Boy and Girl to show him around, no matter what house he is in and to make sure he feels at home." Dumbledore announced. "I would also like to inform you that another student may be joining us this year, most likely in the near future."

Moments later, a boy about James' height walked into the Great Hall. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, almost like Dumbledore's. He walked confidently and there was no nervousness on his face. People were whispering around him, but he ignored them and kept his eyes on Dumbledore, almost as if he was used to the attention.

McGonagall came in behind him seconds later with the sorting hat and stool. She brought it up to were Dumbledore was. The new kid sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. He sat there for maybe 30 seconds when the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!". Cheers erupted in the great hall.

Remus heard James and Sirius groan beside him, and he gave them a questioning look.

"He's going to be in our dorm now Moony. That means we can't sneak out at night or plan pranks or do anything at night with him there!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw Remus' look.

Remus paled a bit when he thought of what the new kid could find out. He glanced up at him and saw that he was talking quietly to Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned away from him and addressed the school.

"Harry Porter has been sorted into Gryffindor." More cheers. "I hope you will treat him with respect and kindness."

Dumbledore sat back down and Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor table. Lily Evans stood up and waved him over. He smiled a bit and sat down opposite her. Remus looked back over to James and Sirius, who were looking at Harry with dark looks.

"I don't like him." Announced James.

"Is it because he's sitting with Lily?" questioned Remus, with a small smile on his face.

"That's only part of it. He looks like the type of guy who keeps secrets and meddles in things that don't concern him." James replied darkly.

Sirius and Peter agreed with him, and Remus only half did. He did have that look of an investigator and someone with secrets, but he also looks like a good guy. He doesn't look like someone who would be bad or wants to be a Death Eater.

James, Sirius and Peter went back to talking about Quiditch, while Remus sat back a observed Porter. He was laughing and talking with Lily and her friends, Alice Anderson and Marlene McKinnon. He looked happy and carefree like the rest of them, but there was something off. His laughs sounded a bit off and his smiles were forced sometimes. He also didn't talk much, he only listened.

Remus wasn't the only one to notice this, though. Lily also noticed. They were talking about Hogwarts; it's history and the present as well as the people in it. The current topic was the Marauders.

"They're all really hot," Marlene was explaining. "Except for Peter. And smart. Except for Peter again. I don't know why they're friends with him, he's the complete opposite."

Harry looked mildly interested in the hotness of the Marauders. Before, when they were talking about the stuff they do, he was really interested. But then again, Lily thought, he's a guy and probably more interested in the pranks. When Marlene mentioned Peter, she thought that she saw his eyes flash. Like he hated him.

Lily was pretty quiet while conversing about the Marauders. She was more interested in observing Harry and seeing what he's like. During the conversation, she came to the following conclusions. He's nice and pretty cute with a good sense of humor. But he was quite and reserved. Sometimes his laughs are forced and is eyes look at bit haunted. Lily wondered what could have happened to give him that look.

Lily pushed her red hair out of her eyes as she continued to watch him. McGonagall eventual came and gave him his time table. He looked at it and a small smile crept on his face.

"What do you have?" asked Alice.

"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic and Divination."

"You have most of my classes!" Lily exclaimed. "Except I also take Ancient Runes."

"Cool."

The hour or so was filled with swapping stories and laughing at mistakes people made. Lily thought she had made a new friend with Harry, but wasn't as sure as she usually was. While he seemed nice and fun to be around, hardly any of the stories were about him. He only listened and seemed alert to everything and Lily even thought he looked slightly uncomfortable around them.

Dinner was coming to end, as students started to leave for their dormitories when Lily remember something.

"Why did Dumbledore say that you and your Uncle moved back here? Don't you live with your parents?"

Harry seemed to sadden suddenly and whispered, "My parents died when I was young, so I went to live with my Uncle."

Harry all of a sudden looked very tired, so when he said that he was going to bed, it didn't surprise Lily.

"Do you know the way?" asked Lily, knowing that she had to show him around.

Harry shook his head.

"I'll show you then. Come on."

They got up and left the table and Alice and Marlene behind them. Harry was looking around him and gasped when he saw a ghost when they were going up the stairs.

"This must be really different than America."

"Ya. Before it was just me and some friends who were taught by a friends dad."

"Don't they have the Trace there?"

Harry just shrugged. They continued on for a bit in silence.

"I'm sorry I brought up your parents at dinner." Lily finally said, breaking the silence.

"It's ok. I was one when they died, so I don't remember them. I only know what they look like through pictures and what they sound like through memories that I've seen." He fell silent again.

Lily thought that it would be terrible to not know your parents. She suddenly thought herself lucky that she actually had parents, even though her dad died last year from a heart attack. She thought that her life was all messed up when he died. She knew nobody that had lost a parent, but now that Harry is here, she thought herself privileged that she had memories of her dad.

They were silent for the rest of the walk and departed for the night once they reached the common room. She told him goodnight and went to the girls dormitory while he went to the boys'.

A/N: REVIEW!! And alert me to mistakes!


	4. SortingHarry's POV

To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement

21/10/2008 14:34:00

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. This is also the disclaimer for the last chapter because I forgot.

A/N: Another chapter so soon. I have to say that I'm proud of myself, as I was up late last night doing work. I'm also disappointed in myself that I didn't fulfill my threat of not updating unless I got reviews. This time I won't, so I won't update until I get more REVIEWS and this time I'm dead serious. (NO PUN). RRREEEVVVIIIIEEWWW!!

To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. He was standing outside the Great Hall in his invisibility cloak, waiting for his queue to get sorted. It was nerve-racking, torture and terrifying for Harry all at once. He was going to be sorted in front of his parents, in the past and he may even get a chance to know them.

When he heard Dumbledore finish his speech, he removed the cloak and stuffed it in his robes. He took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall. He could feel the stares of the students observing him as he walked past, but he determinately kept his eyes lock on Dumbledore. It's not like the stares made him uncomfortable or something, as he's endured worse, but he was worried that if he saw a familiar face that he would freeze up. That would be bad.

Once he reached Dumbledore, McGonagall arrived behind him and set down the stool. Once, he took his seat, she placed the Hat on his head.

"Hmm.. interesting. A future boy, eh? Well, you seem nervous about all this past business, so I think I shall place you we're your comfortable. Yes, Gryffindor is a good place for you, but don't think that I still don't believe you'd have done good in Slytherin. I stand by what I'll say in the future." The hat said in his mind, then out loud, he shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!".

The Great Hall clapped, especially the Gryffindors. McGonagall took the hat and stool as Harry made his way over to Dumbledore. They had agreed in the morning that after he got sorted, the would talk briefly.

"Congratulations, Harry. I hope this is were you wanted to go?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"I have one word of warning though. You must not tell anyone your secret, even if they find out, you must not tell them anything. Not even details you think are unimportant. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded again. Dumbledore turned and addressed the students.

"Harry Porter has been sorted into Gryffindor." More cheers. "I hope you will treat him with respect and kindness."

Dumbledore sat down and Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table. His eyes scanned for a familiar face. When his eyes came to about the middle of the table, a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes stood up and waved him over. Lily Evans. He went over to her a sat down opposite her.

"I'm Lily Evans. Head Girl." She said when he sat down. "And these are my best friends Alice Anderson and Marlene McKinnon." She pointed to a girl with medium length brown hair and bore a remarkable resemblance to Neville. Then she pointed to a girl with long blond hair and intelligent blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Porter." He said, introducing himself.

"Why are you coming to Hogwarts so late?" inquired Marlene.

"My uncle got transferred back here, so I had to come to. I used to live here, but when I was eight, we moved to America." He answered smoothly.

"What does your uncle do?" asked Alice.

"He works for a Drill company. He's a muggle."

"Oh."

Harry started to eat while Lily, Alice and Marlene talked about things he couldn't follow. It was all girl stuff, so he just satisfied himself to listen to his mother. He laughed at some of the things they said and smiled, but he did feel a bit lonely. He had no one here that he could discuss things with, or just talk, because everyone here was pretty much a stranger. He wished Ginny were here. As the conversations got a bit boring to him, he started to force out his laughs when they laughed. The subject changed to Hogwarts. They were talking about the past and the current students, but Harry couldn't help but feel like Hermione was lecturing him and Ron about her favorite book; Hogwarts, A History. He decided to change the topic.

"Who are the Marauders?" he asked suddenly.

"They're the biggest pranksters in the school. There's James Potter; he has the messy dark hair and glasses. Then there's Sirius Black; the one with the longer dark hair. Across from him, there's Remus Lupin; the brown haired one. And lastly there's Peter Pettigrew; the blond one." Alice informed him.

Harry already knew which ones they were of course, but he couldn't let the others know. Alice started to into detail about the pranks they've pulled, the crazy stunts, the fights and what they're like. Harry listened with unwavering attention, completely unaware that Lily was watching and observing him.

"They're all really hot," Marlene was explaining. "Except for Peter. And smart. Except for Peter again. I don't know why they're friends with him, he's the complete opposite."

Harry was less excited to here about their hotness and when she mentioned Peter, he felt anger coarse through him, but he quickly got control of it and settled down.

During the conversation about the Marauders, Harry became aware that Lily was watching him and probably analyzing him. He didn't mind, she could come to any conclusion about him and would still be wrong.

Later, McGonagall came over and gave him his timetable. He smiled when he saw his classes. He had DADA, Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. He really hoped that the Divination teach wouldn't predict his death every class like Trelawney did.

"What do you have?" asked Alice.

"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic and Divination."

"You have most of my classes!" Lily exclaimed. "Except I also take Ancient Runes!"

"Cool."

Another hour was spent swapping stories with Alice, Marlene and Lily, but was very careful to not let anything slip. He tried to stay as close as he could to the truth, but it was hard. He also enjoyed hearing the stories of what Lily and her friends got up to at Hogwarts. He knew almost nothing about his mum, so this was a good change. Most of the stories told by Remus and Sirius were mostly about his dad.

Students started to leave the Great Hall, so Harry assumed that dinner was coming to an end. He was about to leave when Lily asked something he would rather not answer.

"Why did Dumbledore say that you and your Uncle moved back here? Don't you live with your parents?"

Harry felt a wave of sadness hit him, and when he answered, "My parents died when I was young, so I went to live with my Uncle." He said it in a whisper.

Harry all of a sudden felt very tired, so when he said that he was going to bed. Maybe the time traveling had finally caught up to him.

"Do you know the way?" asked Lily.

Harry shook his head, he wasn't supposed to know his way around Hogwarts yet.

They got up and left the table and Alice and Marlene behind them. Harry was looking around him and gasped when he saw a ghost when they were going up the stairs. He needed to act like someone who has never been in Hogwarts before.

"This must be really different than America."

"Ya. Before it was just me and some friends who were taught by a friends dad."

"Don't they have the Trace there?"

Harry just shrugged. He actually had no idea if there was the Trace in America. They continued on for a bit in silence.

"I'm sorry I brought up your parents at dinner." Lily finally said, breaking the silence. Harry felt miserable all over again, but he realized that Lily was sincerely sorry.

"It's ok. I was one when they died, so I don't remember them. I only know what they look like through pictures and what they sound like through memories that I've seen." He fell silent again.

Lily looked like she was deep in thought. Harry assumed she was thinking about what he had just said.

They were silent for the rest of the walk and departed for the night once they reached the common room. She told him goodnight and went to the girls dormitory while he went to the boys'.

A/N: REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!! and alert me to mistakes.


	5. Late

A/N: This is the fifth chapter. hope you like it, though I'm not sure if its very good. That means that you have to let me know and Im very open to suggestions to make it better.

When Harry awoke the next morning, the dormitory was deserted. He glanced at the clock, and jumped out of bed. He was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why hadn't the Marauders woken him up? He thought to himself as he scrambled into his robes. He grabbed his books that he found in when he pulled out his robes and rushed out of the dormitory into the common room. He was about to escape through the entrance, when he ran into a red blob. They both fell to the ground and Harry's books flew everywhere.

"Where were you Harry?" Lily asked as they helped each other up. "Professor Haddison didn't want to start the lesson without you because you've already missed so much."

"Nobody woke me up, so I over slept."

"Your roommates didn't wake you up?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm so going to get them! Aaag! They're so immature." Exclaimed Lily. She was absolutely fuming that the boys had left Harry behind. She grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him out the portrait hole.

As they briskly walked to the Defense class room, she vented to Harry about how much she hated the Marauders. When they finally reached the classroom, Harry's head hurt with all of Lily's rant.

The professor was busy at his desk and looked to be working on some parchments. When they walked in, he glanced up and set down his quill. Harry and Lily took their desks at the front.

Harry was slightly annoyed that he had to sit at the front. He wasn't really the type to sit at the front where the professor can easily see you messing around or sleeping. Curse Lily and her goody-two shoedness.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Porter. We were going to start a lesson on dueling, but because of your tardiness, there will not be enough time. We will begin next class and for the remaining class time, you will read chapter 6 in your defense book." Professor Haddison spoke a soft, but cold voice. Nobody talked as he spoke, but merely kept shooting glares at Harry for being late.

Harry opened his books and began to read. Soon enough though, he was bored with the book and began to read the same page over and over again. His thoughts wandered back to fifth year when they had to read all the chapters and copy them out. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to do that again. He also noticed that Lily was giving him the do-your-work look. He ignored it, like he had done to Hermione so many times, and continued to let his thoughts wander.

The bell finally rang. Harry leapt out of his seat and crammed his book into his bag. He quickly dashed to the door and waited outside for Lily, remembering that he wasn't supposed to know his way around Hogwarts yet. She came out about a minute later.

"You sure got out of there fast." She commented, as she left the room.

"I don't like the teacher." he replied.

"Ya, he's a bit different, but knows what he's talking about. That was really mean of him to pin all the blame on you."

"I don't think he likes me."

"He shouldn't have a reason to though. He's hasn't even known you a day."

Harry shrugged. As they were talking, he noticed that they were walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you have a free period?" Harry asked.

"No. I have Ancient Runes."

"Cool." Suddenly he had an idea. "Where's the Library?"

She told him and they departed their separate ways. Once he was in the Library, he found a secluded spot and found some books on time-travel. He spent his entire free period trying to find a way back or a way to bring someone back. While he was reading, he didn't notice that the bell rang or that Lily was coming up behind him.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

Harry jumped and closed the book. "Not much." His heart was beating fast. What kind of questions would Lily ask if she knew that he was reading time-travel books. He stuffed some of the books in his bag and stood up.

"Shall we go to charms?"

Lily nodded and they left for charms. The rest of the day passed without much drama. Harry of course got loaded up on homework in Charms and Potions. What else was new? When he finally got to bed, he was thinking of his friends and was wondering how they were doing. Did time pass in their time of he were here or did it continue as normal?

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

The Marauders were sitting in the Defense classroom, quietly laughing to themselves about their first prank against the new kid. It wasn't a very good prank or a clever one, but it would definitely make the boy look bad. Being late on your first day of classes, with the meanest teacher. Prof. Haddison was sitting at his desk, marking essays or something, which was weird because it was 5 minutes into class and he usually started on time.

He must be waiting for Porter, James thought. He looked around the class and noticed that Lily was fidgeting in her seat. She finally got up and walked over to Prof. Haddison. She was speaking quietly to him, when he nodded she briskly left the room.

She finally came back with a annoyed looking Porter. He didn't even look over at the Marauders and just slumped into his seat.

Prof. Haddison got up and addressed the class; "Thank you for joining us today Mr. Porter. We were going to start a lesson on dueling, but because of your tardiness, there will not be enough time. We will begin next class and for the remaining class time, you will read chapter 6 in your defense book."

James, Sirius, and Peter all silently groaned and glared at Porter. They were supposed to start dueling this class, but they weren't now because of Porter.

"Good gob guys! I told you to wake him up when I left! Don't blame him when it's your fault." Remus hissed angrily, seeing that their glares were directed at Porter.

"He should have set an alarm or something, instead of relying on people he barely knows." Sirius hissed back. Those guys were determined to hate Porter.

He opened his book and began to read chapter six.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Lily was fidgeting nervously in her seat. Where was Harry? She thought. Class start 5 minutes ago! Professor Haddison won't start the lesson without him! She was finally fed up with waiting and got up to ask Prof. Haddison would let her go and get Harry.

"Umm… Professor?" she asked a bit timidly.

"Yes, Miss Evans."

"I was wondering if I could go and see if Harry Porter is alright. He's new and he might have gotten lost or something."

He nodded his head, and Lily quickly left the room. She was going through the portrait hole when she crashed into a solid figure. They both fell to the ground and Harry's books flew everywhere.

"Where were you Harry?" Lily asked as they helped each other up. "Professor Haddison didn't want to start the lesson without you because you've already missed so much."

"Nobody woke me up, so I over slept."

"Your roommates didn't wake you up?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm so going to get them! Aaag! They're so immature." Exclaimed Lily. She was absolutely fuming that the boys had left Harry behind. She grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him out the portrait hole.

While they walked, Lily vented to Harry about how immature the boys where. As they neared the Defense classroom, Lily noticed that Harry had an annoyed look on his face. She guessed that he was tired of her ranting, so she decided to slow down her mouth a little.

Lily practically dragged Harry to the front with her. She was pretty much alone in this class since her friends didn't take NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts. He didn't look to happy about sitting in the front. Lily assumed that he was more of back-of-classroom person.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Porter. We were going to start a lesson on dueling, but because of your tardiness, there will not be enough time. We will begin next class and for the remaining class time, you will read chapter 6 in your defense book." Professor Haddison spoke in his soft, but cold voice. Nobody talked as he spoke, but merely kept shooting glares at Harry for being late.

Lily got mad all over again at the Marauders when she noticed people were glaring at Harry. It wasn't his fault! Nobody woke him up, and even if they did, he wouldn't know the way.

Lily sighed quietly and began to read chapter six. After a while, she noticed that Harry had stopped turning pages and was staring blankly at the book. He should be trying to catch up! Lily thought, as she gave Harry the do-your-work. He ignored her so she eventually gave up.

The bell rang and Harry leapt to his feet beside her. He stuffed his books into his bag and practically ran out of the room. She packed up more slowly and exited the room normally. When she came through the door, she saw that he was waiting for her.

"You sure got out of there fast." She commented, as she left the room.

"I don't like the teacher." he replied.

"Ya, he's a bit different, but knows what he's talking about. That was really mean of him to pin all the blame on you."

"I don't think he likes me."

"He shouldn't have a reason to though. He's hasn't even known you a day."

Harry shrugged. Lily was subconsciously leading them to the Gryffindor common room as they talked.

"Do you have a free period?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No. I have Ancient Runes."

"Cool. Do you know where the Library is?"

She told him the directions and they departed their separate ways.

Ancient Runes was a bore for Lily. She couldn't wait to see how Harry was doing in the Library and to make sure that the Marauders hadn't done anything to him.

The bell rang, and Lily quickly left the classroom and headed to the Library. Once she got there, she started to search for Harry. She found him in a very secluded corner of the Library, reading a book intently. She walked up behind up, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

Harry jumped and closed the book.

"Not much." He said quickly.

Lily was a bit hurt that he didn't trust her enough with what book he was reading, but shrugged it feeling off. They had only known each other for a day and a half. He packed up his books and they left the Library.

"Shall we go to charms?" He asked gently.

Lily nodded and they left for charms. The rest of the day passed without much drama. Lily didn't see the Marauders outside of class to have a 'talk' with them about Harry, so after she started her homework, she just went up to bed.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	6. Dueling and Divination

03/12/2008 21:16:00

A/N- READ THIS!!! Sorry it took so long to update guys! I've been really busy and I'm running out of ideas for the story, so review!! I also won't be updating for a while, because I'm still really busy and won't have much time to write more chapters. Tell me what you think of this and give me suggestions please!

Disclaimer: Me do not own Harry Potter! Me have not good enough inglish!

Harry made it to Defense on time the next day. Remus woke him up the morning, much to the other Marauders' disapproval, as they left as soon as he woke up, clearly not wanting to be seen with him. Apparently, if he was unpopular with the Marauders, he was unpopular with their fans, which was unfortunately most of the school. Harry shrugged off the Marauders coolness towards him, figuring that they would warm up to him eventually, and continued to get ready. He'd had another dreamless sleep that night, but was starting to worry that the nightmares would start again. Maybe it was because he was so exhausted that he had no nightmares or visions, but he was sure that he was becoming more energetic every day. Like this morning, Harry had no trouble getting up after Remus woke him.

After Harry had finished getting ready for the day, he made his way down to the common room to meet Lily. He found her standing by the portrait hole waiting for him.

"I've been waiting here for ages, Harry! What took you so long?" she demanded as soon as he approached her.

"I just took my time, that's all. Is there something wrong with that?" he responded. It was the truth, he had taken his time this morning.

Lily just sighed and dragged Harry down to the Great Hall. It seems Harry was right about his speculating that he was unpopular with the Marauders, because it seems that there was most of girls glaring at him and Lily, as well as a couple of boys, who hero-warship them, during breakfast.

"I understand why they're glaring at me, but why are they glaring at you?" Harry asked.

"Because Potter won't go out with any of the girls, and he ignores the guys, so that he can concentrate on trying, and failing, at getting me on a date with him." She explained in a bored tone. "Come on, we should get to Defense. Just ignore the stares, they just have no life."

Harry followed Lily to the Defense room, and they sat down at their seats. The ones at the front, of course. Soon all the students had come and sat down, so Prof. Haddison started the class.

"Today we will start dueling, especially since Mr. Porter is on time today." Cheers erupt in room, but are silenced quickly by a wave of Haddison's hand. "Now we will split into pairs, that I will choose, and do short duels to see what we need to work on. Now Potter will be paired with Evans, Porter with Black, Lupin with Snape, Bones with Vance, Yaxley with Fenwick and Diggle with Meadows. Now join your partner in a space in the room and begin. Remember, no Dark magic or aggressive spells. Disarming, stunning, minor Jinxes and Hexes, and protection spells only."

There was rustling in the classroom as the students found their partner and an empty space in the room. Harry merely followed Sirius to a space where they took up their stances and waited for Haddison's signal.

When the Professor shouted "Begin!", the class erupted into shouts.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Sirius quickly. Harry instinctively created a shield, and Sirius' spell bounced harmlessly off. Harry retaliated with his own disarming spell, which Sirius effortlessly evaded. They continued exchanging spells until Haddison yelled, "Stop!"

The room grew silent as he spoke. "Good, good. This class is quite advanced, but to duel in a life threatening situation is much different. I noticed that certain students are better at dueling than others, and I would like those two students to demonstrate for me. This demonstration is merely an example of what a duel would look like if there were no restrictions other than no Dark magic. Would Porter and Black please be the demonstrators?"

Sirius and Harry made their way to the center and took their positions once again. Prof. Haddison called, "Go!", and they started to duel.

Sirius got the first spell off, throwing "Stupefy" at Harry. Harry dodged and returned with "Impedimenta". Sirius blocked with a shield charm, then sent the Bat-Bogey hex at Harry. Harry ducked out of the way and countered with Petrificus Totalus. They continued to exchange spells when Harry was finally able to hit Sirius in the chest with "Impedimenta!". Sirius flew back and hit the desks behind him. As he flew backwards, Harry had a horrible flashback of Sirius falling through the veil, but he quickly shook his head to clear away the memory. Sirius got up and hit Harry with a tripping spell when Harry tried to dodge the stunning spell he had cast moments before. Sirius had a look of triumph as he pointed his wand at the fallen Harry.

Thinking quickly, Harry shouted, "Reducto!" and pointed his wand at the desk beside Sirius. The desk exploded and Sirius had to duck to avoid the pieces. As Sirius tried to dodge the splinters, Harry stunned Sirius with "Stupefy!".

Prof. Haddison was nodding his head in approval. He walked over to where Sirius lay, and said, "Enervate."

Sirius woke up and looked around him. He noticed that he was on the floor and that Porter was standing a few meters in front of him with a blank expression on his face. Sirius realized that he lost, so he scowled as he approached his friends. He turned to look at Porter and acknowledged that his blank look had turned to one of amusement. This just mad Sirius angrier and he turned back to the Marauders.

"Very good, Black and Porter, that was an excellent duel. 10 points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed, though I would like to talk to Porter. I would like everyone to be prepared for next class, as we will be dueling similar to that." Prof. Haddison said once the class had settled down from the duel.

Harry walked over to Prof. Haddison once most of the class had exited the room.

"Ah, Porter. You have excellent dueling skills. I was wrong about you. When you came here, I thought you were going to be a problem in this class, but I see you're quite competent in this class. But I'm also afraid that I must give you a detention for destroying school property. You will report back here Friday at 8 pm for your detention. Don't worry though, you'll only be organizing some stuff for me. You may go." He said, with a small smile.

Harry was fuming by the time Haddison had finished talking. He'd admit that he was shocked that Haddison was apologizing to him for being a git, but then he gives him a detention! What's with that. Harry nodded his head and stalked out of the room. Lily was waiting just outside the door for him.

"You look mad." She observed. "What did he tell you?"

"At first he was just congratulating me on the duel, then he decided that I have to have a detention because I blew up the desk!"

"That's hardly fair. It was a good duel, though. Where did you learn that?"

"We had a teacher in our old school that made a dueling club for us and I joined." I wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Oh. Anyway, we have divination next. Come on, I'll show you were it is. The teacher is Prof. Seemore."

Harry groaned and followed Lily up to the divination class room. Harry really hoped that Prof. Seemore wasn't like Trelawney.

Once everyone was sitting in the room, Prof. Seemore started the class.

"Welcome Harry Porter," she said, "I foresaw your arrival." Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Seemore was very similar to Trelawney.

"Err… Thanks." Harry responded.

"We are reading tea leaves now, so you may pair up with miss Evans. Class, sit across from your partner and take their cup. Do not be afraid to use your books to decipher the leaves." She said in a mystical voice. Harry noticed that while she sounded and acted like Trelawney, she looked nothing like her. She had dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a simple blue robe.

Harry took Lily's cup and flipped through the divination book. The brown residue looked like brown mush to Harry.

"Well this looks like a lot of brown mush to me. I can't make out anything in this cup, you must be really bad at divination if someone else can't even read your future." Harry joked.

Lily snorted, but tried to pass it off as a cough. Unfortunately, she wasn't as experienced as Ron, because she caught the attention of Prof. Seemore.

"Let's see your cup, Miss Evans." Her voice was slightly less mystical then before. Harry figured she wasn't as clueless as Trelawney.

Lily passed the cup to Seemore. She looked in the cup, and all of a sudden looked very similar to Trelawney whenever she read Harry's future.

"Oh dear boy! Oh no! I'm so sorry, but you have the Grim!" she said theatrically. The class gasped and looked at Harry in horror. Harry however merely rolled his eyes, then opened his eyes in mock horror. He was far to used to Trelawney for this to be a surprise.

After class, Lily decided to be a detective.

"How come your not worried? You had the Grim in your cup!" she demanded.

"My old divination predicted my death every class, yet I haven't died yet. Funny isn't it? Having your death predicted, yet never die." He explained. Lily just rolled her eyes and they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch they had Charms with Flitwick. Harry was surprised that they where working on the Aquamenti charm. Harry easily conjured water from the tip of his wand. Lily succeeded soon after, followed by Remus, James and Sirius. By the end of the class, the only person who failed to conjure water was Peter.

Lily stopped Harry after class, obviously wanting to discuss something.

"Good work in class, Harry. Anyway, I have Ancient Runes now, but you have a free period. Do you want meet in the Library after to do that Charms essay about defensive charms?" she asked hurriedly.

"Sure. I was planning on going to the Library anyway. See you in a bit."

Lily started walking away and only turned to wave back at Harry. Harry just shook his head and started to make his way to the Library.

A/N- Review! And I know that Haddison's attitude has changed, but I'm lazy and it's easier to make him somewhat nice in the story. Sorry and REVIEW!!!


	7. Detective Lily and Operation PP

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update, I've been extremely busy and then the hard drive on my computer crashed, so I had to wait to get a new one. I personally think that this was a horrible chapter, so I will re-do it if anybody asks, but only if I get suggestions on how to fix it. **I also need ideas for the pranks that the Marauders are going to do on Harry.** Please give me ideas on what to do! Any suggestions on how to make this story better will be welcome, as I'm in a writer's block on how to keep the story going. I've got absolutely no plot so far! And don't worry, Ginny will be coming into the story in the next few chapters.

Lily loved being a detective. She loved solving problems, they were just so, so … problematic! Her newest project seemed to be the new student, Harry Porter. He was a nice boy and was her friend, but he was a mystery. And a good detective must solve all possible mysteries! He said very oxymoronic things, for example; he claimed that he was home schooled, but twice he's claimed to have teachers. How can you have teachers when you're home schooled? He even said that his friend's dad taught them their subjects! Lily supposed that she'd just have to find more clues to solve the mystery that is Harry Porter.

Now because she was busy solving the mystery of Harry Porter, she didn't pay that much attention in Ancient Runes. With the Ancient Runes professor shaking her head in confusion about her best student's lack of attention today, Lily hurried out of class to find Harry in the Library.

She found him in a secluded part of the Library, writing furiously on some parchment. As she approached him, he looked up and gave her a bright smile.

"Lily! Thank god, I may be good at practical magic, but my essays sure do fail!" he whispered excitedly.

Lily laughed quietly and sat down opposite him. She leaned over and grabbed his essay. She read it over quickly, making corrections with her wand, quite frequently.

"It's not bad, you just have lots of grammar mistakes. The content is good though. It still needs to be longer, Professor Flitwick asked for two rolls and you only have a roll and a half. He also likes it if you write more than he assigned."

"Thanks, Lily. About writing more than two rolls, I think I'll pass because I'm going to have a hard time writing one roll!"

Lily just laughed to herself and pulled out her own parchment and started her essay. Lily and Harry sat together in silence for a while; just writing their essays, until Lily finally broke the silence.

"Did you have to write essay when you were home schooled?" she asked.

"Ya, my friend's dad wanted us to be prepared for a job, so he taught us everything by the American curriculum."

"Is the curriculum different here than it was in America?"

" Not by much. The only reason I did the Aquamenti Charm first was because we learned that last year."

"I see. So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

" I love it. It's a big change though, from going from a couple of kids to hundreds of kids. And the ghost are a bit creepy."

"Yes, they do take some time to get used to. I'm glad that you love it though." Lily said smiling, and then she looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! It's almost dinner! We better go!"

They quickly gathered their things and rushed out of the Library and towards the Great Hall. They made it just after the food had appeared and sat down beside Alice and Marlene.

"Glad that you two finally decide to come out of hibernation from the Library. We were starting to get worried that we'd have to send in a Rescue party in to rescue you." Marlene joked.

Lily just wacked her on the back of the head and said, "I was just helping Harry get used to being in a school."

The girls continued to banter back and forth for the rest of dinner, with Harry occasionally contributing. Soon they were all laughing, and none of them noticed that the Marauders had been watching them and had left dinner early.

In the Marauder's dorm, however, there was no laughing.

"We need to prank Porter to set him in his place at Hogwarts. Did you see him sitting with Lily and laughing along with her? Nobody does that with my Lily!" James ranted to his best friends.

"You're right James, I think Porter's getting a little bit to comfortable here at Hogwarts." Agreed Sirius.

"I think you guys are overreacting." Remus sighed.

"Shush Mooney, this guys trouble. He does well classes, yet he's never been to an actual school. He doesn't seem bothered by the fact that there are hundreds of students and ghosts. He's hiding something!" James said angrily, disappointed in his friend because he didn't agree with him.

"I'm in." Wormtail said weakly, knowing that Remus was going to be out-voted.

"Thanks, Peter. Now what kind of prank should we do? It has to be embarrassing and original, but I don't think we should cause any real damage for now. We'll save that for later. Hmm." James muttered to himself.

"I think your just jealous, James." Remus said, but his comment was ignored.

"How about turning him pink? No, we've done that to many times. What about – no, that won't be good either." James was starting to ramble now. "Any ideas Padfoot?"

"Well, since this is going to be a big prank, it's going to take some time to come up with it. We should probably execute it the day after tomorrow, so that would be Friday. Maybe we should make him skip and only speak in rhymes or something like that." Sirius suggested, getting into his pranking mode. It was the only time he ever spoke so intelligently.

The Marauders continued to plan their 'master prank' for about an hour. They were making progress about, but still had no idea what it should be. They decided that it would begin in the Great Hall and that it would last the entire day.

"We still need a name for this." Sirius declared suddenly, surprising the two other boys in the door. Remus had left a while ago, refusing to help with this prank.

"Why?" squeaked Peter.

"So that we can record it in our master pranks book. So I was thinking Operation PP!"

"Operation pee pee? Padfoot! What kind of name is that?" laughed James.

" Not pee pee! PP! Operation Prank Porter!"

By now James was on the floor laughing.

"Honestly James! It's a good name! Stop laughing! I mean it. Operation PP is a good name!" Sirius said indignantly. But his words only made James laugh harder and Peter collapse in laughter. Sirius, finally fed up about being mocked, left the room with his nose in the air and his chest out. This, of course, just made James and Peter laugh harder than before.

**A/N- Don't forget to give me ideas for pranks! I'll be putting the best pranks in this story and giving credit to whoever suggested it!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Kick Me!

A/N - Everyone thank goldacharmed! His/Her review was the one that got me to finish this chapter! And I'm sorry it took so long, I was busy! goldacharmed, thanks for your review, it helped me out a lot and I'll probably be using your prank suggestion, because there will be more pranks! I would also like to thank Triis, your review helped a lot too!! Read on my faithful readers! I haven't given up on this story and I'm not planning on it!

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. There. I wrote it. Stupid disclaimer.

Mr. Norris was stalking down the dungeon hallway. It was early Friday morning and master Filch told him that the Marauders are probably up to something. He knew their smell, he knew that they had been here a while and he knew that they weren't nice him or master. He sniffed the rest of the hall, but there was no trace of the boys. Satisfied that they weren't around, he turned around and pranced out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall with his poufy tail high in the air.

The Marauders of course, having been here for 7 years, knew the pattern of Filch's cat, Mr. Norris. He would enter the dungeon, sniff around for a bit and then leave with his tail stuck in the air. It was all they could do to stifle their laughter as they made their way down to the kitchen under James' invisibility cloak. Sirius of course was holding Peter in his rat form.

When they reached the painting that led to the kitchen, James step out from under the cloak and tickled the pear to let them in. Once the entered the kitchen, they were immediately assaulted by over-eager house elves. One in particular managed to squeak out an understandable sentence.

"Masters! It's been so long. What an honor t'is for yous to visit us again! What an honor! Anything we can do for yous?"

"Actually yes, there is Tibby. We need you to place these mints at all the house tables for breakfast this morning." Sirius said, pulling out four bags of green and white mints from his robes.

"Of course Master Black! Anything." Tibby squeaked, taking the bags from Sirius as he cringed about being called 'Master Black'.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

At Breakfast…

Harry, Lily, Alice, and Marlene walked down to the Great Hall in high spirits. It was Friday, which meant that tomorrow was Saturday, which meant no classes. The girls where chatting animatedly, while Harry followed being silently. He was thinking about the week, noting that it was one of the happiest weeks he's ever had. This morning he had woken up refreshed for the first time in months. After having a week to recuperate from the battle and traveling 20 years into the past, he finally had his energy back.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lily, of course. In fact, it didn't even go unnoticed by the Marauders. When the foursome had walked through the doors, they had immediately noticed that Porter had seemed less gloomy and more content. Lily noticed the moment they met in the common room, though began to under why he all of a sudden seemed less stressed and more relaxed. She easily brushed it off as finally becoming more relaxed at Hogwarts.

They sat down at their regular spots and began to fill their plates with breakfast. Harry, paying attention to the conversation about when Lily was freaking out about O., much to her displeasure, just reached for food by habit. He didn't he even know what he was filling his plate with, and it wasn't until his hand found a small bowl filled with mints that he noticed something was wrong. Harry had never had mints at breakfast before, and never had he seen white and green mints at Hogwarts. They were usually all the house colors, when they had mints.

Harry glanced down the table to the Marauders and noticed that they were looking around the Hall, with huge grins on their faces, but nobody else seemed to notice. He turned his attention back to the girls, and noticed that Marlene had just taken a mint.

He turned to Lily and asked, "Do they normally have mints at breakfast?"

"No, why?"

Harry pointed to the mints, and saw that Lily's smile turned upside down into a frown. She has the same expression as Hermione when she's thinking, Harry thought, but he immediately stopped that train of thought. He felt a pain in his chest as he thought of his friends, all the in the future, stuck with Voldemort. He silently scolded himself for think that, knowing that someone would notice if started to shake and was as white as a ghost. Lily came out of her trance and quickly grabbed Marlene's mint, but not without a protest from her.

"How many mints have shown up a breakfast before, Marlene? This is obviously a Marauder's prank!" Lily stated furiously.

Marlene looked at her for a second, and then realized that Lily was right and glared down at the Marauders, but they weren't paying attention. They had their attention at the Slytherin's table, and were trying to suppress their laughter. Harry looked over, and to his surprise, he saw a teenage Snape, looking furious. Then he realized why. His skin was purple.

By now everyone had noticed that people were turning purple. Harry looked around and saw that students everywhere were turning purple. He just shook his head and laughed, than turned back to Lily and her friends. Lily appeared absolutely furious, while Marlene and Alice looked like they were trying to contain their laughter.

"Come on Lily, the prank was harmless. They just turned people purple, it's not like they actually focused on one person like they usually do. This was a just a laugh!" Marlene scolded Lily. Lily looked like she was about to protest, than looked around the Hall and just dropped her head to the table wit an exasperated sigh.

"Is she usually like this?" Harry asked.

"Ya. Whenever the Marauders pull a prank, she usually marches up to the boys and starts yelling at them to stop their 'immature, pointless and stupid prank' and to grow up." Alice explains with a smile, while patting Lily's red hair.

"Do not." Lily mumbled weakly from beneath her arms. Everyone else just laughed.

Their laughter didn't go unnoticed by the Marauders. James was looking jealously over at Porter. James vaguely wondered how Porter had managed to become friends with her so fast, until he realized that he had avoided the prank.

"Do you realize that he avoided our prank?" James stated out to his friends.

"Yes. But so did the half of the school that has brains." Remus said exasperatedly. "The only thing prank proves is that Porter is not an idiot. You three are going to have to come up with some cleverer pranks than this to get him."

The other Marauders looked sourly over at the new boy, and nodded solemnly to show Remus that he was right. But from the grins that appeared on their faces seconds later, Remus knew that they weren't giving up.

And that was how the following week continued. The Marauders attempted to prank Harry, while Harry continuously avoided them. As the Marauders got more and more frustrated with their lack of success, their pranks got more and more dangerous, until Remus finally decided to step in and stop them.

"Guys! You've got to stop before this gets out of control! Your pranks are getting less humiliating, and more to cause Porter harm! These pranks are more like the ones you pull on Snape!" Remus finally yelled, after he heard them planning on making him unable to walk more 3 steps at a time. Usually that wouldn't be dangerous, but seeing how many stairs there are in Hogwarts, and how often one must go up them, this prank became a problem. "Besides, you must have noticed that Porter's patience is starting to run thin. He looks like he could explode any minute now!"

The other Marauders nodded, hearing the truth in Remus' words, and swore that they would tone down the pranks on Porter, going back to the harmless humiliating ones.

What they didn't know, was that Harry was indeed getting close to his boiling point. Which of course didn't go unnoticed by Lily. She was actually surprised that he had held his cool this long; especially after all the pranks the Marauders have been pulling on him lately.

As a matter of fact, Harry was close to his boiling point. Yes, he understood that he was the newbie. Yes, he understood that the Marauders disliked him. But why did they have to prank him every other day? It was hard enough adjusting without having to watch his back for pranks!

********************************************************************************************************************************

Saturday- 2 weeks after arrival

They had finally pranked Porter! It wasn't their greatest prank, but it was harmless and humiliating, just so Remus wouldn't yell at them. They made a 'KICK ME' sign float above his head for the entire day. Let's just say, Porter was going to have lots bruises on his shins…

********************************************************************************************************************************

That Morning

Harry had woken up late, as usual on Saturday morning, feeling good because he had next to no homework for the weekend! He only had an essay from McGonagall and some stuff to predict (make up) for Seemore. Walking down to the common room, he spots Lily exiting the room to head down to breakast. He quickly hurries to walk with her, not even noticing that James had cast a spell on him.

It wasn't until they left the common room did Lily notice the giant sign floating above Harry's head.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pointing above his head. Harry looked up and scowled as he saw the sign above his head.

That's what pretty much set the tone for the rest of the day. Harry hanging out with Lily, Marlene and Alice, avoiding people as they tried to kick him. No matter what he did, or what the girls did for that matter, he couldn't get rid of the sign.

Of course, the Marauders weren't just going to sit back and watch, as they were the most frequent evildoers trying to kick him, which only made Harry angrier.

It was after Harry blew up at the unfortunate 3rd year boy, did a teacher, McGonagall, decide to intervene.

"Porter! You will not curse students at this school!" She barked at him.

Harry merely glared at the little boy, and stomped off, back towards McGonagall.

"I know you're knew here Porter, but it seems as if you need a refresher on the rules here. Come with me to Dumbledore's office, so he can tell you the rules."

With that, McGonagall walked off with Harry following reluctantly. He looked back, and to his annoyance, say that the Marauders where laughing their heads off, rolling on the ground, clutching their sides. His eyes then found Lily who was torn between disappointment (trying to curse a kid and all) and being worried.

It didn't take long before they reached the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password and Harry went inside, knocking lightly on his door.

"Come in Mr. Porter."

Harry entered the office and sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I'm slightly disappointed in your style of handling the prank, but as you actually hadn't cursed him, there will be no punishment. And I'm sure you know all the rules, but I do have a reason for asking you to be here." Dumbledore said gently. "I have yet to find a way to send you back to your own time, but I have however found a way to bring someone back to our time."

With that, a huge grin spread over Harry's face. He could finally see Ginny again! She would make this whole experience that much better and easier to handle.

"Come back here next Saturday morning and we'll perform the spell. Next on the list are your eyes. I think that we should redo the spell again"

Harry nodded, his entire body filled with joy. Dumbledore performed the spell and Harry left his office with a spring in his step.

He spent the rest of the day with girls, with the 'I'm-insane' smile plastered on his face. The girls, of course, bombarded him with questions about what happened in Dumbledore's office and he just answered that he wasn't in trouble and that his friend was coming soon. They left it at that and continued to relax for the afternoon.

Even when Harry was going to bed, he was still thinking about next Saturday when he would see Ginny again. Would she be mad at him? He started wondering about the others too, when he drifted off to sleep.

For the first time since Harry had arrived in the past, he dreamt. At first it started nice, going through the memories that he and Ginny had shared during his sixth year. Then the dream changed to the good times shared by Hermione and Ron. Then it changed again to Sirius, then to Remus, then to the twins, and finally to Hogwarts.

That's when the nightmare started.

Flashes of the past year started to pass by his eyes. He was terrified. Images of Hermione's wounded body came forward, followed by Ron's angry face leaving them. Next were his parents being murdered, his mother's scream echoing in his mind.

_Dobby's body with the knife sticking out of his chest._

_Remus and Tonks' bodies in the Great Hall._

_Fred's dull eyes staring past at something unknown, the grin painted on his face_.

Then the images turned to the previous years.

_Dumbledore falling._

_Sirius falling._

_Cedric falling._

_The basilisk._

_The mirror._

His life was flashing before his eyes.

The next thing Harry knew was that a terrified Remus was shaking him awake. He had been screaming again.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Porter had been oddly happy all day. It was a bit disturbing. After McGonagall had taken him to Dumbledore, the Marauders thought that he would be unhappy all day, but no, he was ecstatic. Remus had overheard that he didn't get in any trouble and that his friend was coming soon. Sirius, James and Peter will be disappointed, Remus thought.

Porter was so happy that he forgot about the sign above his head, although no one thought about kicking him again, because of his earlier performance and that megalomaniac grin on his face. His friend must mean a lot to him.

He thought everything was fine with Porter now, he had been pretty sad when he first arrived, but now he was practically shinning. Until he heard him screaming in his sleep.

It was late and Remus was having a great dream, he had an entire mountain of chocolate all to himself when he was awakened with Harry's blood curling scream. Of course, all the other Marauders were out of bed at that instant too. He wouldn't be surprised if all of Gryffindor heard it.

Remus quickly ran over to Harry's bed. His face plainly showed that he was terrified of what ever he was dreaming of. His arms were rigid at his sides, his hands pulled into tight fists. Next thing Remus knew, he had started thrashing around, still screaming.

Thinking fast, Remus immediately to hold of Harry's shoulders and started to shake him, yelling his name over and over again. It seemed to take ages for Harry to wake, and it was his piercing blue eyes that scared Remus more than the screaming or the thrashing. The eyes where filled absolute terror. He had never seen someone so afraid. It looked as if he were watching people die around him.

Remus finally tore his eyes away from Harry's to notice the rest of body. It was shaking and he was sweating. Looking back up at his face, he noticed that he was extremely pale, even a little green.

Abruptly, Harry rose out of bed and made his to the bathroom. The Marauders heard the water running, and knew instantly that he wasn't coming out for a while. They shared terrified looks and silently crawling back to their beds. All knowing that they wouldn't be getting back to sleep for a while.

A/N-REVIEW! You know you want to!!! Come on! Just do it and I probably will get another chapter up sooner that I usually would.


	9. New Thoughts

A/N - OMG. Sorry about the humongous wait between updates. I don't really have an excuse besides being busy and not being in the right mind set when I do have time. This chapter is longer than the last ones, and I hope it's good. Not much happens, it's mostly just thought and a transition chapter. More action will come in the next chapter. Anyway, you probably shouldn't count on getting an update soon, and I'm sorry, but it's going to hard to update frequently, but hopefully I can. **READ THIS! IT WILL HELP THE STORY!!**I had some ideas about where this is going to go, but I can't decide between four outcomes: Marauders find out who Harry is and they defeat Voldy; making it an AU story if/and Harry goes back to future. Marauders don't find out who Harry is, and he defeats Voldy; changing the timeline if/and Harry returns to the future. Marauders find out who Harry is, but memories get erased when Harry goes back to the future and story continues on like in canon. Marauders don't find out about Harry, he goes back to future and continues like canon. And one more thing: Do you want the future continue when Harry is back in time or does no time pass at all? It's your choice.

I would also like to thank goldacharmed and ADJ for their extremely helpful reviews! It's your comments that are going to make this story better. Thanks ADJ, for your review, I didn't even think of that and I've changed the story a bit to make the characters more real!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Harry spent a half hour in the bathroom, trying to make sense of his nightmare. Sure, he'd had nightmares before, he wasn't exactly a stranger to them, but this was different. It was like his life had flashed before his eyes, and it terrified him. Weren't you only supposed to see your life flash before your eyes when you're dying, but he wasn't dying, was he? He knew he was thinking irrationally, but the thoughts just kept shooting through his mind. He stepped into the shower, trying desperately to stop the flow of thoughts.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Remus was right, the Gryffindor tower could hear Harry's screams, but only a few woke up to it. Lily had been sleeping fitfully in her sleep. She was worried about Harry, especially since his mood swing had changed so suddenly with the news that his friend was coming. He must be really close them, when they made him so happy. Lily had vaguely wondered if it was a he or she, Harry hadn't mentioned that, when she drifted off to sleep.

Her dream had been weird. At first it had been nice, Harry and her were walking down the hallway, talking and laughing like they were best friends. Then his friend came. It was a mean looking girl, with black hair and grey eyes. **(A/N. This is just making up a random description, it's just Lily's imagination)** She was tall and skinny, with a 'don't-mess-with-me' air about her. Harry had taken one look at her, a huge smile breaking onto his face as he ran up to her. Then she woke up to someone screaming like they were being murdered.

She drew back the red curtains that surrounded the bed and took a look around. None of her roommates had woken up. Slightly worried that it was one of the younger years, having a nightmare about the war, she nervously walked down to the common room. She sat down in one of the big, comfy armchair and waited to see if the student would come down. Lily knew that, if she had had a nightmare like that, she wouldn't stay in her dorm.

A half hour later, Lily was about to give up and go back to bed when she heard footsteps coming from the boys' spiral staircase. Still in her armchair, she waited for him to come into the common room. It was not who she expected. It wasn't some younger year, scared to death because of the war, nor was it one of the upper years, who sometimes had nightmares if their parents had killed. It was Harry.

But he seemed different. His face so pale, he could almost pass for a ghost, his hair was wet and he was shaking slightly. But what scared her the most were his eyes. Usually when kids came down after a nightmare, their eyes where wide and she could easily see how frightened they were. But Harry's were different; the usually bright blue eyes were now dull and emotionless. It's like he wasn't even there, just his body was. She watched him as he sat down in the opposite chair and stare into the fire. Every once in a while, she saw an emotion flicker behind his eyes, reminding her that he was there, but completely inside his own little world.

It had been twenty minutes that he sat there, and he still hadn't noticed Lily. She desperately wanted to talk to him, to ask him what was wrong and tell him it was okay. But she didn't. His empty eyes and unaware body told her that he didn't want to be bothered. And what could she talk to him about? In reality, she didn't know much about him, and she knew some of the stuff he told her was a lie. Lily decided that Harry was down here for some alone time, and quietly got up and went back to bed.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

The next morning, Lily woke up early after her small snooze. She really couldn't get back to sleep after seeing her friend like that. Getting ready quickly, she raced down to the common room, hoping to catch Harry before they headed to breakfast.

Lily eventually found him in the mob of the common room. He was still sitting in the chair, but he seemed asleep. She made her way over, occasionally confiscating a banned object from the younger years. She approached him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He awoke with a small start, and turned to Lily with a small smile.

"Hey Lily, how are you this morning?" He asked, but his voiced sounded tight.

"Not bad. How about you? You seem awfully tired this morning?" She asked back, analyzing him with a critical eye.

"I just didn't sleep well last night, but it's nothing."

Lily snorted quietly.

"It's not nothing. I heard you scream." She whispered to him after he shot her a puzzled look as they walked out of the common room. Harry looked a little shocked that she had said that, and then he quickly put an emotionless mask back on.

"It is nothing. Just a bad dream, that's all."

"A bad dream that makes you scream like that is not nothing! It sounded like you were being killed or something!" She exclaimed quietly, noticing that he flinched slightly when she said the last part.

"I can handle it." He responded coolly, which shocked Lily. Hadn't he just been all cherry and happy?

"So…" Lily started awkwardly; his attitude was starting to annoy her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"It helps, you know. To talk."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. I was just trying to help."

"I never asked for help."

Lily was quite taken aback by Harry's tone and very offended that he would say something like that.

"Fine. Next time I won't help!" She snapped angrily, and continued stomping down the hall, leaving Harry behind looking guilty.

"Lily! Wait!" He shouted as he ran to catch up. He reached out to grab her arm, but she shook it off and whirled around to face him.

"What?" She snarled.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have said that, I was way out of order." Harry apologized sincerely. "It's just that, that's a really personal subject for me. Okay? I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Lily looked into his face, and seeing nothing but the truth, and reluctantly accepted his apology. They continued to walk down to the Great Hall in silence, with Lily occasionally looking at him. Usually after an apology, people would tell her what was wrong. Except Harry didn't, and he didn't even show a sign that he was about to open up to her.

Mary and Alice soon joined them at the Gryffindor table, quickly noticing the silence between Harry and Lily.

"What's up guys?" Mary asked.

"Nothing." Harry said. "Just tired."

Mary looked over to Lily. "What about you? You're the one who usually talks all morning."

"I'm just thinking."

"What else is new?" muttered Mary under her breath, which caused Lily to glare at her and Alice to laugh.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Meanwhile, the Marauders were shooting curious glances down the table towards Porter, the memory of his screaming and terrified face still fresh in their minds. It had scared them seeing Porter like that, so vulnerable like that when he always seemed so in control, not that they would admit that he scared them.

Remus was the one who was more worried than scared. It had shaken him up that a dream could terrify someone like that, and he could only begin to imagine what he had been dreaming of. He's had dream were Sirius or James had to shake him awake from, they were usually nightmares from before Hogwarts, but Porter's reaction to his nightmare was much worse than his. He usually only shook for a little bit, then would read and go back to sleep. Porter was trembling, white as a ghost with wide, horrified eyes and had to go lock himself in the bathroom. What could have happened to cause him to have nightmares like that? He knew it wasn't Porter's imagination causing the nightmare because there is no possible way a persons imagination could come up with something that scary, right?

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Harry was probably the most disturbed by the nightmares, not only because they terrified him, but also because they brought him back to reality. He went back in time, and had forgotten that Voldemort was still around, he had been to busy getting to know his mother. The full weight of the consequences suddenly fell on him. Everyone here was in danger, and if Voldemort found out he was from the future, then they would be in even more at risk. And he was about to drag Ginny back in time, to where it was no longer safe! Harry came to an immediate decision; he would not let Ginny come back, no matter how much he needed someone from his time. He would not allow her to get hurt for his selfish desires.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

The following Saturday finally came, and Harry approached Dumbledore's office with a heavy heart. He had tried to contact Dumbledore before, but he had always been away or to busy to see him. He prolonged the way up to his office, still thinking about his decision to not bring anyone back.

He finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office and hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." came Dumbledore's voice from within.

Harry slowly opened the door and shuffled into the office, unconsciously sitting in his usual seat. The office was unnaturally bright and the sun was reflecting rainbows off of the clear liquid sitting in the corner by Fawkes. Fawkes, he noticed, was staring into the liquid and would occasionally peck at it with his beak. Keeping his eyes down on the floor, he very aware that Dumbledore was watching him closely.

"You don't want to proceed with this, do you?" He asked quietly. Harry shook his head immediately; glad that Dumbledore had guessed what was bothering him. "Well, I had already started the spell and potion, but that can easily be stopped."

And just as he said that, the bright light disappeared, along with the rainbows and the liquid in the cauldron. They sat there in silence for a while before Dumbledore broke the silence. "My I inquire to as why you do not want someone familiar in these unfamiliar times?"

Harry paused for a second, then answered with carefully chosen words. "It's because this time is so unfamiliar, and a little bit dangerous, that I don't want anybody coming back. It wouldn't be right to bring someone back when even I don't know what's going on or how it'll end up. Especially since my presence might interfere with the timeline." He paused again. "And… and it would be against my moral to take someone away from their family with no known way to reunite them again."

Dumbledore seemed pleased with his response, and gestured with his hand that Harry could leave. Harry left without looking back.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Saturday Night – Dumbledore's office

The entire castle was quiet, with the exception of Prefects and teachers patrolling the corridors. Fawkes was sitting on his perch, where he had been all day. He had been pondering the predicament that Harry Potter had gotten himself into. Fawkes alone, besides Harry, knew what important role he (Harry) played in the future. How? He was a phoenix, and phoenixes are magical creatures with an extraordinary mind. He just knew things like that. He also knew that being alone in this time was tearing Harry apart.

While keeping Harry's worries and fears in his mind, he knew that something had to be done, or Harry would be stuck in this time forever. Harry was meant to come back, and so was Ginny. It was fate, and nothing changes fate. But Harry was stubborn about trying to defy things out of his control, and Fawkes knows that he has to do something about that.

Making a choking sound, a clear liquid comes up from his throat. Splashing onto the floor, Fawkes gently drifts down and places one tear into the potion. It glows a bright blue, then disappears.

Knowing that his job is done, he flies back to his perch, and drifts off to sleep. Meanwhile, in the future…

**DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION!!!!!**


	10. Ginny Westly

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter… and I never will.

A/N- So this is chapter 10. Again, sorry for the wait. This chapter is A LOT longer than I expect. Initially is was supposed to be a transition chapter, maybe a page or two long. It ended up 8 pages long on word, single spaced size 12 font. I have never written that much before. Anyway, as I was writing this chapter, I decided which way the story was going to go and actually thought up a plot. Because before it really didn't have much of a plot and now it does. **Read the authors note at the end! I still need help with this story. **The beginning italics are direct quotes from DH. I didn't write that!!

"_It's all right," Ginny was saying. "It's OK. We're going to get you inside."_

_"But I want to go home," whispered the little girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"_

_"I know," said Ginny, and her voice broke. "It's going to be all right."_

(Skip ahead in the book)

_Ginny was kneeling beside the injured girl now, holding her hand. With a huge effort, Harry forced himself on. He thought he saw Ginny look round as he passed and wondered whether she had sensed someone walking nearby, but he did not speak, and he did not look back._

Ginny continued to look in the direction that Harry was walking. She knew that someone had been watching her as she comforted the terrified girl and came to the conclusion that it was Harry under his cloak.

She knew what he was going to do. Giving himself up would be thing he would do, even if it were pointless. Harry's saving-people-thing always won over common sense and self-preservation.

She got up after giving the girl some last comforting words and a hug, and then quietly followed Harry out the doors. She walked quickly across the grounds, forcing herself through the cold chill of the dementors. Memories of the Chamber crept into her mind, but she continued on, thinking of Harry and of her family. After making it to the edge of the forest, she took a deep breath, pulled out her wand and continued on through the forest.

Before long, Ginny heard voices ahead through the trees. She slowed her pace and slowly crept towards the clearing. She couldn't see Harry, but she just assumed that he was still under his invisibility cloak. After a moment, Harry revealed himself, and to Ginny's horror, he did not have his wand ready. He was just giving himself up! She was just about to stop him when she heard those awful words and saw the green light shoot towards him. In the one moment, Ginny felt her heart stop. She watched the scene numbly as Harry raised his arm and let the curse hit him. However, she was jolted into action when he started to sink into the ground. To busy running towards Harry, she didn't notice Voldemort sinking too and the surrounding Death Eater begin to panic.

Unfortunately, she reached Harry just as his head slipped through the ground. Ginny frantically started to dig for him, still not noticing the dark wizards fleeing from the forest. Her shock and horror soon turned to anger that Harry had given himself up. She screamed and stormed back up the castle. Everyone looked up in surprise as they saw the girl return from outside in such a stat.

"Where are you going Ginny?" She heard Ron call from the Great Hall, but she ignored him. She didn't know where she was going, but she just needed something to take her anger out on.

Unknown to her, Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance in the Great Hall and took off to follow her. The kept some distance between, but it didn't seem as if she would have noticed them even if they were right beside her. They continued to quietly follow the angry redhead, and exchanged a few worried glances when the path they were following led to the headmaster's office.

Ginny finally decided to go to Dumbledore's office. She wanted answers on why Harry had given himself up and if anyone knew it would be Dumbledore. The gargoyle did not stop her as she stomped up the stairs. By the time she reached the top, Ginny was well aware that Ron and Hermione are following her, but she still did not acknowledge them. Once inside the office, she took one look at the headmaster's portrait before a clear puddle attracted her attention. It looked like water, but it had air of mystery about. Cautiously approaching it, Ginny held out her want to poke it.

Ron and Hermione had just made it up the stairs when they saw Ginny bend down to touch the mysterious liquid. Hermione had just enough to shout out to her before her wand touched the fluid. However, the moment Ginny's wand touched the liquid, a bright blue light filled the room, leaving Hermione and Ron starring at the spot where Ginny had been seconds before.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Back in the past…

Ginny landed with a thump in the Headmaster's office. Sitting there a moment, Ginny thought about what had just happened. She had touched the puddle, and then was engulfed in a bright blue light and landed back in the Dumbledore's office. A quiet twittering pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Fawkes looking at her.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore woke with a started when he heard a noise in his office. Quickly and silently grabbing his wand, he made his way down to the office. When he entered, he was surprised to see a teenaged girl with flaming red hair staring at Fawkes. What surprised his was when she started to talk to him like she knew him.

"Hello Fawkes." She had said quietly. "You look like you know what's going on. You do, don't you?"

Fawkes just cocked his head to the side before flying over to land on Dumbledore's shoulder. The girl's eyes followed him until they reached Dumbledore, when her eyes widened considerably. Judging from her reaction, Dumbledore guessed that this was the friend that Harry was referring to.

Speaking quietly, as to not startle her further, he asked. "Do you know anybody by the name of Harry Potter?"

She just nodded mutely.

"Ah… then that explains our predicament. You see Harry managed to land himself in the past, and it seems that Fawkes brought you back to help him complete whatever he must do here. Although, your presence might be a surprise for him, as he just recently told me that he didn't want anyone to come back with him." Dumbledore continued with a chuckle.

"Now, what I haven't told Harry yet is that you both came back for a reason. Traveling back in time is never an accident, at least, to those who control it. What your task is, I don't know and is what you must figure out on your own. Do you understand?"

Ginny, now getting over her shock of seeing Dumbledore alive began to process what he had said. A task? Slowly she nodded her head, knowing she would probably understand more once she had talked to Harry.

"Good." Said Dumbledore happily. "Now, as it is essential that nobody knows who you are and that you're from the future, I must change your appearances slightly and your last name. It is easy to see that you are indeed a Weasley."

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore changed Ginny's long red hair into a chocolate brown color that matched her eyes. He also vanished most of her freckles. It is amazing how a few subtle changes can completely change a person's appearance.

"Now I believe that you should keep your first name, but we will absolutely have to change your surname. How about Westly? It's similar to your old name."

Again, Ginny nodded, still unable to find her voice. By now she had gotten off the floor and was standing up while facing Dumbledore.

" Now, would you mind staying in the Room of Requirements tonight? I'm afraid that you'll have to be re-sorted."

"What?" Yelped Ginny, as she was finally able to find her voice. "Why do I need to be re-sorted?"

"It is mandatory to sort all new students to Hogwarts. I am aware that you have already been sorted, or will be sorted, you are still new to this time period and would be suspicious if you weren't. Besides, Harry had to be sorted again to." Dumbledore explained cheerfully.

Ginny nodded, then turned to leave for the Room of Requirements when she realized that she didn't have any of her things.

"Sir? What about my things?"

"Don't worry about that Miss Weasley, I will inform a house-elf to pick up some things tomorrow for you and place them in whatever dormitory you get sorted into."

Ginny turned to leave again when another problem popped into her head.

"Umm… Professor Dumbledore?" She said hesitantly. Dumbledore appeared as if he just really wanted to go back to bed.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Umm… well… I'm a year younger than Harry, but my sixth year was almost over. So do you want me to go into seventh year or stay in sixth year?"

"I don't think it would do you much good to redo your sixth year, so you may join the seventh years." Dumbledore said with a small and knowing smile.

Ginny smiled back and mumble a "Good night" before stealthily making her way to the seventh floor. Once inside, which looked similar to her Gryffindor dorm, she fell, exhausted, into a large queen sized bed. Without a second thought, Ginny fell asleep.

***********************************************************************************************************************

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was sitting at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table: beside Alice, and across from Lily and Marlene. He was a bit depressed about not seeing anyone from the future. As usual, Lily noticed his behavior and wondered if it was because of the meeting with Dumbledore he had last night. However, before she could ask him about it, Dumbledore stood up and waved his hand for silence. The hall went quiet after a few moments and he began to speak.

"After arriving late last night, we have another new student to welcome into Hogwarts. She comes from America, just like Mr. Porter and will continue to study here for the remainder of the year. Please welcome Miss Ginny Westly!"

As he said this, the Great Hall doors opened, much like they had done with Harry, and a brown haired girl walked in. Unlike Harry though, she seemed a lot less confident and a lot more nervous. She was looking at the ground as she walked up to the stool that McGonagall had placed moments earlier. Lily continued to study her, like the whole school, and concluded that seemed like a nice person, especially since she was a friend of Harry's.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Over by the Marauders

The Marauders finally raised their heads from their scheming when the doors opened. Sirius was the first to spot here, and he immediately liked what he was seeing. The girl looked to be about their age, with long flowing chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back. He couldn't see her eyes because the new girl had her head bowed down so she could look at the floor. He just assumed that she was uncomfortable with all the stares she was receiving. But Sirius couldn't blame them; she was absolutely beautiful. And way she walked just screamed confidence, even when she was nervous was something Sirius rarely saw in girls. He liked her already.

"Stop drooling Padfoot." James laughed, interrupting Sirius' scrutiny of the girl.

"I wasn't drooling!"

"Then what's that puddle on the table?"

Sirius looked down, only to find that there was nothing but food on the table. However, when he looked back up, he saw that Remus and James were shaking with silent laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you actually looked! You can be so gullible!"

"Oi! It's not that funny though!"

"Yes it is, Padfoot" Remus said through his quiet laughter. "You're seventeen years old and you still manage to fall for Prong's teasing! Even if he didn't mean for that to happen."

"Look guys!" Peter exclaimed, interrupting Sirius' response. "She's about to get sorted!"

The Marauders looked up and saw that she was already sitting on the stool with the hat on her head. After a few moments the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Marauders, along with rest of the table, cheered and clapped loudly. As she nervously made her way over to the Gryffindor table, Sirius called to her and waved her over to sit with them. Sirius watched her acknowledge the gesture and smiled when she began to make her way over. His smiled faded a little when he saw her trade a look with Porter and it became clear to him that they must know each other. All Marauders smiled at Ginny as she took a seat beside Sirius.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor!! I'm Sirius Black and these three idiots are my fans. The black haired kid is James Potter, the nerdy looking guy is Remus Lupin and the blond is Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said excitedly.

"What he means is that we are his friends." Remus said while rolling his eyes.

Ginny laughed at their antics and introduced herself. "I'm Ginny Westly. It's nice to meet you."

"It certainly is nice to meet you." Sirius said, leaning in towards her. To the Marauders surprise, Ginny just laughed and leaned away from him. Taking the hint, Sirius leaned back and mocked scowled. Ginny just laughed again. It seemed to the Marauders that Ginny was a lot different from her friend Porter.

However, what the Marauders didn't know is that Ginny is an extremely good actress. While Sirius attempted to flirt with her and she pretended to be having a good time, she was actually sad. The Marauders reminded her of Fred and George. Which made sense as the Marauders where their idols. But now Fred was dead and is seemed as if George would never laugh again. Not to mention that she was still mad at Harry for going all suicidal to 'save' them. It seemed that everyone knew that once he gave himself up that Voldemort would just continue his attack. Well everyone except Harry.

It was Sirius that snapped her out of her thoughts when he noticed that she had stopped giggling and a frown appeared on her face. Maybe she wasn't so different from Porter after all. At least in the way that they change modes so suddenly. So the only way Sirius could think of to snap her out of it was to ask about Porter.

"Do you know Porter?" he asked.

"Who?" Ginny jumped, but quickly answered.

"Harry Porter. He's the brown haired kid sitting by the girl with red hair. She's Lily Evans, by the way, and Head Girl. James is Head Boy, but anyways, do you know him?"

"Ya. We lived in the same town and my dad taught him and my brothers magic." Dumbledore had informed her of his story before she got sorted.

"You have brothers?" Remus asked. Ginny just nodded. Intending to keep the conversation going, he then asked, "How many?"

Ginny smiled before answering. "I have six older brothers."

"Six!" James exclaimed.

"Yup." She continued happily. " And they're all overprotective prats."

"Wow… I guess you haven't had many boyfriends then, right?"

"No, I've had a few. I just don't generally tell my brothers that I'm in a relationship, so they don't bother me that much."

"Oh."

The rest of the morning passed similarly, the Marauders and Ginny exchanging stories; Ginny of her brothers and the Marauders of Hogwarts and their pranks. The Marauders loved Ginny, as she was just a female version of themselves and it delighted them even more when they noticed the she was glaring at Porter whenever they saw him.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Ginny didn't get a chance to talk with Harry alone until that night. She was walking back up to the Gryffindor common room with the Marauders when he approached her. All five of them glared at him, making Ginny what Harry did to upset them, but that didn't faze him from talking to her. Much to the Marauders surprise and Harry's relief, she accepted and soon they found themselves in the Room of Requirements.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him. She wanted to make sure he knew that she was angry with him.

"How did you get here?" he asked, knowing that it was a dangerous question, especially when she was already angry with him.

"No idea." She responded passively. She took in a deep breath, preparing for her rant and was pleased to see that Harry took a step back and looked quite fearful, and started to yell.

"HOW COULD YOU GIVE YOURSELF UP LIKE THAT! IT WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING AND YOU KNOW IT! HE WOULD HAVE KEPT ATTACKING AFTER HE KILLED YOU!" Deep breathe. "AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO NOT SAY GOOD BYE TO ANYONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WOULD HAVE HURT EVERYBODY? AND DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THE EFFECT YOUR DEATH WOULD HAVE AFFECTED EVERYONE?" Ginny took another deep breath. "IT WOULD HAVE DEVASTATED EVERYONE! BUT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT? NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO US?"

Finally, Harry had had enough of her accusations and started yelling at her.

"OF COURSE I THOUGH OF ALL OF THAT! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'M THAT UNSENSITIVE THAT I WOULDN'T?"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?"  
"I DIDN'T HAVE ANY CHOICE!"

"DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE? YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GINNY! I HA-!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND? OF COURSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND! HOW COULD I WHEN YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING?"

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I 'GAVE' MYSELF UP?"

"YES I DO!"

"BECAUSE I'M A HORCRUX! WE CAN NEVER DEFEAT VOLDEMORT WITHOUT ME DYING FIRST!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ginny yelled, then more quietly. "You're not making any sense!"

Breathing deeply, Harry answered. "It's what Hermione, Ron and I have been looking for this past year. Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"You're still not making any sense, Harry. What's a Horcrux?"

"It's how Voldemort plans to become immortal. A Horcrux is an object where a wizard can hide part of his soul inside. It's really dark magic. You split you're soul, usually by doing murder, then you place it inside a container."

Ginny was horrified, but motioned for Harry to continue.

"Voldemort made seven. We managed to destroy five of them. You remember the diary?" Ginny nodded painfully. "It was a Horcrux. So was the ring that blackened Dumbledore's hand, but he destroyed that one. Then Slytherin's locket was one. Ron destroyed. Hufflepuff's cup was one too, and Hermione got that one. Then there was Ravenclaw's lost diadem. It was in the Room of Requirements; Crabbe managed to destroy that one with Fiendfyre. That only left two: me and Voldemort's snake Nagini."

"Y-You?"

"Yeah. I don't know how, but he managed to make me one. The only way to destroy it was for me to die, so I gave myself up. A win-win situation for everybody; another Horcrux down and a chance for everybody else to escape." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly after he finished speaking.

To his surprise, however, Ginny did not run away screaming, she hugged him instead. For a moment or two, they just stood there; holding each other before they slowly separated and sat down on the couch behind them.

"So what are we going to do about the whole time-travel thing and you being a Horcrux?"

For a moment, Harry looked like he was about to argue the 'we' but seeing the look on Ginny's face he quickly reconsidered. With a sigh he answered, "I don't know Gin. I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"When I came Dumbledore told me that we are here for a reason and that we can't go back until we complete a task."

"He told you that? He never told me anything like that! ARRG! He can be so frustrating!"

"Harry calm down. He probably didn't trust you at first. And now that he does, he just probably didn't get a chance to tell you."

"You're right. Do you know anything about the task though?"

Ginny shook her head. "No and neither does Dumbledore. Maybe you have to figure out a way to destroy the Horcrux inside of you?"

"Probably something like that. Why don't we sleep on it and talk tomorrow? It's getting late."

"Okay, but I'm still going to pretend to be mad at you."

"Why?"

"Because the Marauders like better when I'm mad at you. I have the feeling they don't like you that much and I thought I might get to know the good side of them even if you can't. What did you do to get them to dislike you like that?"

"I'm sharing their dorm. And if my guess is correct, they think that because I'm there that they can't do nightly pranks and that I might find out that Remus is a werewolf. And there's fact that I'm hanging out with Lily. James hates me for that."

"That makes a little bit of sense I guess. What's Lily like? I'm sharing a dorm with her. Dumbledore bumped me up to seventh year."

"She's great! She's better than I though she was. I saw one of Snape's memories of when they were in school, don't ask, but back then I thought she was just like Hermione. You know the whole 'do your homework' and 'don't break any rules' or 'pay attention in class'. But she's not like that at all! She's a great friend and I'll bet she'll be a great mother. She was so caring and stuff. She barely knows me and was all caring when I had a nightmare last night--"

"You're having nightmares?" Ginny interrupted.

Harry looked uncomfortable before answering. "Only one so far. And they're not like Voldemort dreams. Just… just normal nightmares. Which reminds me, can you help me look up silencing charms?"

"Why? So you can silence yourself so no one can here you? Absolutely not!"

"I don't want the Marauders to know I have nightmares! They were terrified when I woke them up with my screaming! And Lily even heard!"

"Fine. But I'll only help if you promise to tell me when you have nightmares! And you have to talk to me about them, okay?"

"But—"

"No! You have to promise me! I used to have nightmares all the time. It really does help to talk about them you know." Ginny said the last part quietly.

"Fine."

"Great! Now lets go to bed. I'm exhausted!"

"I was the same way when I got here too. Time-traveling takes a lot out of you."

They grinned at each other before getting off the couch. As they made their way to the door, they both made sure to put angry faces on before leaving. You never know who could be waiting outside…

***********************************************************************************************************************

The Marauders were suspicious the moment that Porter approached them and said that he wanted to talk to Ginny alone. But with nothing more than a glare towards him, not that it did much, they allowed her to go. However, as soon as the couple was out of sight, James pulled out his invisibility cloak. Once Peter transformed and the other boys crammed under the cloak, they followed them. To their surprise and frustration, the pair led them to the Room of Requirements and before they could sneak into the room, the door closed and vanished.

But to the Marauders glee, the room was only sound resistant instead of sound proof. They couldn't hear words, but they could definitely hear the screaming match they were having inside. Once the voices died down, they could no longer hear anything.

It took about another ten minutes for Harry and Ginny to reappear. They both looked extremely angry at each other. Without another words, they both stalked down the hallway in different directions. The Marauders quickly followed after Ginny, and only took off the cloak when they were absolutely sure that no student could see them.

Stuffing the cloak inside his robes as he ran, James and his fellow Marauders ran to catch up with their new friend.

"What were you and Porter arguing about?" Peter asked once they caught up to her.

"Nothing!" She snapped back at him, catching them all off guard with her viciousness. "I'm going to bed!"

The Marauders stopped walking and watched her march down the hall as she headed towards the common room.

"Wouldn't want to be on her bad side." Sirius said jokingly.

Remus ignored him as he pointed out a crucial fact. "Did anyone show her the way to the common room?"

The boys looked at each other before racing off to find Ginny before she got lost. They arrived in the Gryffindor hallway just in time to see a brown hair enter the common room.

"Dumbledore must have shown her around the castle last night." James said to the others to explain how she knew the way.

The others were convinced, except for Remus. He didn't voice his thoughts, but he had a feeling that Ginny was keeping a secret. Just like Porter is. He reinforced that idea by telling himself that Dumbledore probably didn't show here around because of three reasons.

_Dumbledore never before shown a student around Hogwarts._

_It was very late when Ginny arrived last night._

_They wouldn't have known she was going to be a Gryffindor_

With a suspicious mind, he followed his friends through the portrait door into the common room. He wanted to solve the mystery of Ginny Westly and Harry Porter. They're presence here did not sit well in his gut. He had a feeling that they didn't belong here. He had ignored for the weeks that Porter had been here, but now that it had grown with the arrival of Ginny, he wasn't about to ignore.

With a sigh, we went up to his dormitory and changed for bed. As he lay there, he was aware that Porter was already there and asleep. He hoped he wouldn't have anymore nightmares. Maybe he would ask Lily to help him solve the mystery about those two. She liked mysteries. After all, she investigated him for two years before she found out his.

A/N- **IMPORTANT** So I was reading DH and that's where I found my plot. You know in the King's Cross chapter where Dumbledore explains everything to Harry about the Horcruxes and the stuff about the wands? Ya that one, well my story takes the place of that chapter. Them going back in time was meant to happen for Harry to figure out what Dumbledore told him! That's my plot! Now I need your help to help me figure out how Harry and Ginny are going to figure out that information, as well as their relationship and all the mistakes that Voldie made. So I need ideas!! I thought of the plot then drew a blank when it came to writing it! HELP ME!! any suggestions are welcome. REVIEWS HELP MAKE THIS STORY BETTER!! And tell me if there are any mistakes!


	11. Tension

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N- So I realize that it's been a loooooong time since my last update, but here's chapter 11. I'm not very happy with, not much happens, but I'm not going to rewrite it. Because then it would be another like 4 months, and I don't think you guys would like that. So here it is, and other updates are probably going to pretty spaced out too... Sorry again!

The following day after the arrival of Ginny Westly, Lily and Remus found themselves in a secluded area of the library. In the morning, Remus had managed to convince Lily to meet him in the library after diner. Alone. Normally if anyone, besides her friends, asked her to meet them alone somewhere, she would have instantly refused and blown up at them. However, because it was Remus Lupin, and the only marauder that she considered a friend, she agreed with little suspicion. But of course Remus wouldn't explain the reason for the meeting in the common room, and so she wondered what Remus could possibly want to talk about that couldn't be said in the common room. Initially she had thought it might be a werewolf problem, but she gave up on that idea when she realized that he would probably have gone to Potter or Black with that kind of predicament. Her next thought was that he had had a falling out with the other marauders, but that was scraped too as soon as she saw them in class, behaving completely normal. Or normal to them anyways. She had come up with other possibilities, but none of them really seemed like a problem Remus would come to her with. Therefore by the time diner came around, Lily was just about to go insane with wonder. Much to the amusement of Harry, Alice and Marlene, who enjoyed watching Lily practically pull her hair out as she wondered out loud what Remus could want. Consequently after diner, Lily raced out of the hall and waited impatiently for Remus to show up.

"Remus! You're late!" Lily hissed furiously to him as he walked calmly up to her.

"No, I'm not. You're just early. Always the keener, aren't you Lily?" he responded calmly, trying to suppress the sudden urge to run from furious girl. In truth, he was a little late, but it's not as if he's going to admit to that.

"Whatever!" She whispered angrily before her eagerness to know what was on his mind overcame her anger. Sighing, she asked evenly, "What did you want to talk about?"

"The new students." He stated bluntly.

Lily's eyebrows rose in surprise. This was definitely one of the last topics on her mind. "So you noticed too, huh?"

Remus just nodded his head, then said, "Ya. I noticed some inconsistencies and sometimes Harry acts a bit odd. Ginny hasn't been here long enough for me to see if she's different too. Although she seems to be more open than Harry."

"By that tone I guess you've already noticed something off about Ginny, which is pretty impressive since she's only been here for one night." Lily remarked.

"We had a talk with her, well maybe more like a small fight, but I managed to notice a couple of things during that time. Anger seems to make people slip." Remus added. "First of all, after she came storming out the Room of Requirements-"

"The what?" Interrupted Lily.

"It's a room on the seventh floor that becomes whatever you desire it to be," Remus explained impatiently. "Anyways, after she came storming out, she snapped at Sirius for asking what they were arguing about, then stomped off to the Gryffindor common room."

"What's so strange about that?"

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I'd get to my point." Remus said with a glare. Lily blushed and remained quite, indicating that she wanted him to continue. "As I was saying, Ginny just came last night and she already knows how to get to the common room from some random hallway? It seems highly unusual."

"Maybe Harry showed it to her before they started to talk?" Lily suggested.

"I doubt it. From her explosion last night, I'd say that Porter and Ginny aren't on speaking terms right now."

"I guess you're right. But what could they be hiding?"

Remus could only shrug his shoulders in response before responding, "Have you noticed anything about Harry?"

"Actually I have. He seems to be using a cover story about his past for some reason. I noticed an irregularity in what he's been telling people. He's mentioned before that he had some great teachers, especially in defense, but then the other day he told me that he had been homeschooled by his friend's dad. He's also researching something. I don't know what it is, he won't tell me, and he gets all secretive whenever I ask him about it. And we can't forget about his nightmare."

"You can hear him at night?"

"Just that one. Does he frequently have nightmares?"

"Well… none have been as bad as the first night, but… I have heard him whimpering in his sleep a bit…"

"I really wish he would let me help him…" Lily murmured.

"Same here." Remus responded.

Lily's eyes suddenly narrowed at him. "You could probably help him by getting the rest of the _Marauders_ off his back! What did he ever do to earn their hate?"

Remus suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, and managed to stutter out, "Well…um…James was worried about…umm… you know… the pranking… at night… and stuff… and then… when he… Harry… umm… started hanging out with… uhh… you, he sort of… you know… got really…umm… jealous… and…uhh… ya."

Lily raised an eyebrow, showing Remus that she was less than impressed with him and his friends. "So it all comes down to Potter then?"

"Well it's getting late, we've been talking for a while now and I have to patrol tonight. Let's just keep an eye on them and see what happens." Lily said after a few moments of silence.

Remus just nodded his head and the two left the library and parted ways, with Remus heading back to the common room and Lily heading to the dungeons, where she was staring her rounds with Potter.

Common Room – A few hours after Remus returned

Remus was sitting on his favorite chair, re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the third time, when he heard Lily and James approach the portrait hole. It was always possible to tell when the two heads arrived, for by the end of their rounds, Lily was always about to curse James and James, well James still didn't know when to shut his mouth. However, tonight, their arguing seemed more heated and angry than usual.

"THAT'S IT POTTER! YOU BETTER GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHTENED OUT OR I SWEAR I'LL GET YOUR HEAD BOY BADGE REVOCT!" Remus could hear Lily yelling.

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" James confidently answered.

Lily was silent for a bit before she calmly responded, "I don't know yet, but I will find a way."

All Remus could hear after that was James' obnoxious laugh, reserved for Lily only. It was then that Lily exploded.

"ARRG! YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! YOU AND YOUR HOLIER THAN THOU ATTIDUDE, AND YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOR AND… AND… YOUR STUPID PREJUDICES! I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

There was no warning for when Lily burst through the portrait, her hair flying around her as she stomped over to the girls' dormitory. Remus only caught the look on her face for a brief moment, but to him, she was angrier than he had ever seen her. She almost looked demonic, with her bright green eyes clouded with anger, and her face screwed up into a furious scowl. Remus only sighed, and placed his book on his lap and waited for James to come in.

He didn't have to wait long, as James leisurly strolled in, grinning at Remus before heading up the stairs to their dormitory. Remus sighed again, looked around the room and noticed that Porter was playing chess against Mckinnon, while Anderson watched. He felt a little relieved that Porter wasn't in the dorm, certain all of James' well-concealed frustration and anger would be taken out on him.

When Remus arrived in the dorm, he found James sitting on his bed, his head in his hands and Sirius standing beside him with his hand on his shoulder. For once, Sirius looked serious. Looking around, he saw Peter standing nearby, looking unsure of what he should be doing.

"What did you do Prongs?" Sirius finally asked, his voice sounding a bit exasperated.

"Nothing! I just did what I was supposed to do! We found some couples snogging in broom cuboards, so I took off points." James explained, while throwing his hands up into the air.

"And did one of the couples happen to be Slytherin?" Remus asked.

James shifted a bit, before letting out a soft, "Yes."

Remus, who put the puzzle together, recounted the story, "So you found a Slytherin couple snogging in a broom cupboard, and decided, that because they were Slytherin, that you would take away extra points? Am I right?"

James only nodded, and Remus sighed for the third time that night. "Really James? You're seventeen now, shouldn't you be over your petty grudge against all Slytherins? That's why Lily dislikes you so much! You're still stuck in first year where everything is black and white, with no grey in between. You just need to grow up!"

The other Marauders just stared in shock at Remus, who had never spoken that harshly to any of them. It took James a moment to process what was said to him before he went to his trunk and took out his night gear. Taking the hint, the other boys decided to do the same, and within twenty minutes, all were in their beds, trying to fall asleep and ignore the awkward silence that seemed to have sprung between them. The only other time it had been this awkward was in fifth year when Sirius had pulled that dangerous prank on Snape, and Remus hoped his little talk hadn't ruined his friendship with the best friends he's ever had.

A/N- R n' R please! I really do like them... :) smily face to make you feel better? Yes?... no?... maybe?... darn


End file.
